


Phinks the Eyebrow Theif

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eyebrow kink, also eyebrowless kink, dogs r gr8, knuckle has all the bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phinjks wants eyebrows but he has none so he staels them from the troupe and others </p><p>no eyebrows = no fleek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phinks the Eyebrow Theif

phinks was never a very envious man. though he was angery most of the time and liked to throw rocks at shalnakr and feitan when they called him a girl with a crush, he was usually pretty chill however, there was one thing that bothered pjiinks to no end. or i guess not having that one thing. or the pair of the thing. anyways 

it was his lack of eyebrows

everyone else in the troupe was on fleek or so he thought. he wasny sure about kortopi or bono since you can only see their eye(s) 

but still, phinks has no fleek 

lmao nerd 

one night phinks got uposet over his lack of eyebrows that he wanted a pair. but how was he supposed to get eyebrows? well he did what the troupe always did. steal them. but where tf was he supposed to steal eyebrows 

there were eyebrows all around him. everyine in the troupe had eyebrows he thinks. the answer was obvious. he was goung to steal the eyebrows of the other troupe members 

he set out at night. sneaking around the building in the darkness to gain eyebrows (and fleek) 

phinks shared a room with feitan, since they liked eachother the most and were ~good friends~ but could phinks really do this? could he really steal the eyebrows of his ~good friend~? of course he can  
so he did 

now they were twinsies bc they both had no eyebrows. but now phinks couldnt pur feitans eyebrows on. wow phinks had no knowledge about eyebrows. well maybe this was a good thing 

phinks continued to sneak ariund the hideout stealing the eyebrows of the other trouoe members however he had to stop at kortopi bc the small man slept with his eyes open (?) whiuch really creeped him out. also, he doubterd he could even find a pair of eyebrows under all that hair. so kortopi was the only one phinks left with fleek 

bono was also a bit tough to get eyebrows from. he was wrapped in bandages all over, and taking the bandages off was like stripping him and phinks wasnt gay. i mean like yeah he likes to enjoy some nice chinese ass on a daily basis but feitan was his ~good friend~ not his ~homo friend~ that doesnt even sound right. ok maybe he was a little gay but not for bono. so luckt for kortopi and bono, they got to keep their eyebrows 

one all of the troupe members had no eyebrows left (except for kortopi and bono), phinks wanted to steal more eyebrows. but where from? he left the hideout in seartch for eyebrows 

he snuck into the house of a man covered in dogs. why were ther like 50 dogs on this man. wow he had a lot of bitches. anyways this guy was knuckle. well phinks stole his eyebrows too 

near by knuckles's house was a different dude. once phinks got close enough to the other man, he couldnt help but cry. this man was just like phinks. he too, had zero (0) eyebrows 

phinks cried bc it was so beautiful. he cried so much he woke shoot up, shoot stared at him bc there was a man crying in his room why was this happening. shoot dodnt know if he should be concerned bc there was a strange man in his house or what but he certainly was very confused. shoot patted phinks's's's's's''ss''s's's's shoulder with one of his floaty hands. phinks looked up at him, and shoot saw that phinks didnt have eyebrows either 

"youre so beautiful..." 

"who tf r u" 

phjinks said nothing else as he left. shoot took his floaty hand back and just kinda stared as he left. maybe shoot was high. 

phinks cried all the way back to the hide out. he felt so happy that someone else was just like him. eyebrow less. 

by the time he got back to the hideout, the sun was rising and so were the other members from their beds. like they actuasllt levitated out of their beds dont ask me why. it just happens 

phinks enterwd the building not noticing everyone else was just there because he had too many tears in his eyes to see for shit 

"phinks where tf were u" asked chroolooolololoo 

"out" 

"ok and where are our eyebrows" 

phinks shrugged. everyoine was in the room except bono. maybe bono was asleep still. or dead. i mean, his body was covered in holes like if that really happened to someone they would be dead but this is a fanfic about an anime. let bono live his life. 

well bono woke up a moment later to phinks semi loud sobbing and came into the lobby or main room or whatever of the building they were in. bono noticed no one else had eyebrows. well besides phinks bc phinks never had eyebrows. 

bono was confused. 

he kinda joined everyone else in the staring at phinks crying event that was going on 

bnono spoke up "phinks why are you crying" 

"i saw the most beautiful man today" 

feitan thought to himself "bitch you see me everyday" 

phinks continued "he had no eyebrows, just like me." 

now bono was still cinfused but a little less but also a little mmore. "phinks... dont you knonw i have no eyeborws eithr?" 

phinks stopped crying for a second and stared at bono 

he didnt say anything he just stared 

with no eyebrows 

and bono stared back 

with no eyebrows 

and everyine stared at them 

with no eyebrows bc ohinks stole them 

excpet kortopi who still had his eyebrows 

phinks got up and approached bono. he then began to caress the man's face 

now bono was scared. he wished he could just die right then but that would be rude as hell because you cant just die in a situation likje this thats rude 

phinks then went to his room to cry over how beautiful the man he saw last night and bono were bc of how they had no eyebrows 

everyone assumed phinks had stolen their eyebrows in the middle of the night, but kortopi announced he still had his. he offered to use his gallery fake to copy his own eyebrows to give to the otehrs. they accepted the offer, but because kortopi never managed his hair, how could you expect him to manage huis eyebrpws any better. kortopis eyebrows were uneven and had no fleek but they didnt want to tell that to kortopi bc he was just a boy and they didnt want to upset him. actually they didnt know if kortopi was aboy or not but who cares he still had shitty eyebrows 

so everyine got temporary eyebrows from kortopi until theirs grew back. except for bono who never had any eyebrows. he didnt have and hair either. but apparently phinks thought that was beautiful so who cares 

#letbonobebeautiful2k16 

 

in the end, there wass till one person who has lost their eyeborws / fleek. knuckle. shoot was the first to notice, but he didnt want to say anything. the dogs still loved knuckle so he guessed that was good enough. dogs dont care if you have eybrows or not. dogs love you anyway. dogs are great 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> can phinks shoot and bono be the eyebrowless trio?


End file.
